godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Seieireppa/God Eater:Universitas, chapter 21: Nia
The tension in the air was immense as the nine God Eaters gathered on the roof of the Liverpool Branch faced down the immense Boundary Ouroboros, God Arcs at the ready as they prepared for battle. Feldman, on the other hand, seemed to have other ideas. “I’d love to stay and chat,” he exclaimed, “but I have business to attend to. I’ll let my little pet here take care of you lot while I go after our missing friend, the one behind all this.” “‘Behind all this?’” Idenn demanded. “Aren’t you the one behind the Boundary Aragami, the reason we’re all here fighting you now?” “That well may be,” came Feldman’s reply, “but in truth, all of this is the work of a certain man, one who brought me to the future for a certain goal that not even I know. What I do know, however, is that his power is on a level that not even I can fully comprehend. He possesses the power to cross dimensions and travel through time and space like it’s nothing… I need to take him out quick, or he’ll eliminate me when he deems me too much of a threat.” Feldman wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. “I’ve talked for too long. As we speak, he could be… I need to be off, and fast.” As he spoke, Feldman drew from beneath his coat a short blade-type God Arc, one that held an unrefined appearance and was made of an alien material with bio-mechanical elements that pulsed with green Oracle energy. Holding it out in front of him, the air around him seemed to flare up as Feldman’s God Arc began to transform, extending and shifting until it took on the crude shape of a malefic long blade. Feldman thrust this forward—and it buried itself in thin air, half of the blade disappearing into seemingly nothing as ripples spread out in the air around the blade’s point of impact. Gripping the blade’s hilt with both hands, Feldman slashed upwards— —and space itself tore apart, the air splitting as a jagged portal formed in front of Feldman’s position, the contents of the other side appearing heavily distorted. “I wish you luck against my pet, but I mustn’t waste any time. I need to follow after ‘him,’ before he—” Feldman was prevented from stepping through the portal by a quick assault gun shot from off to the side, a bullet that disintegrated against a faint spherical shield that appeared around Feldman. “I don’t think you’re going anywhere.” The voice came from another God Eater who arrived on the scene, an eerily tall woman with jet black hair and similarly-colored eyes. “Sorry I’m so late,” she spoke. “I had to finish getting a few things set up. But hey, I did tell Sakaki I’d be here, so here I am…” The woman turned to face the crowd, staring directly into the eyes of Baluar. “…brother.” ---- <-- Previous chapter | [http://godeater.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Seieireppa/God_Eater:Universitas,_chapter_22:_Teamwork Next chapter -->] Category:Blog posts